Ones in the Woods
by Lex.W
Summary: Avery Lyall has had a lot to deal with a lot in her life. When she arrives in Beacon Hills, will she find the answers that she needs or will she realize that there's more to the world than meets the eye. With the help of Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and the rest of the 'pack', will she finally be able to find a home, a family, or even love?
1. Prequel

**So I realized after some help that I needed to add some more info to the story, mostly a back story so you can understand better. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Avery Lyall was about 12 years old when her family life went from perfect and picturesque to down the drain. Her parents were the perfect couple, you could tell from looking at them they loved each other more than anything in the world. They had 2 perfect children in their eyes Eric who was 19, and Avery who was 12, and another baby on the way. Avery's parents worked together with their own business, helping to track down missing people along side the police department in their county. On the weekends Avery's father and Eric liked to go hunting in the woods while Avery and her mom stayed behind just talking or going on their own adventures. Until one day in the late spring, only a month before Avery's little brother was supposed to be born.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pick up!Pick up!" Avery's father muttered under his breath holding his cell phone against his head with one hand while the other tried to stop the blood rushing from a gash in his sons neck.<p>

Though nobody answered, leaving Eric to die in the woods with his father desperately trying to stop the bleeding, not able to leave.

Avery's mother, Rebecca had run to the store for eggs for the cookies she was making with Avery. While Avery was sitting in her room, unable to hear the phone ringing. Not because of her own fault, but because she had undiagnosed hearing problems

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Sir, Ma'am but he was gone before we even got him out of the woods" The doctor said looking sympathetically at Avery's parents Oliver and Rebecca. Nobody really paying attention to the small blonde 12 year old girl crying to herself because she could have done something.<p>

Hours later after Avery and her parents returned from the hospital her father finally burst

"Where were you?!" He screamed holding Avery roughly by the arm, tears rolling down both of their faces

"Oliver..." Avery's mother spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Don't OLIVER ME!" He yelled louder spitting "I asked you a question!" He asked tightening his grip on Avery's arm

"I...I didn't...hear..." Avery mumbled trying to pull away, that's when her father lost it, Avery was out of school for 3 weeks healing from the bruises her father gave her. He had always loved his wife the most, then his son, Avery was always just there to him. Another mouth to feed, an addition so their family looked perfect. Everything kept going downhill until Theron was born, a tiny 7 lb 3 ounce perfect baby boy. Her father had a distraction, something to make him stop drinking for a little while, something to make him forget Avery.

That's when she was diagnosed with moderate to severe hearing loss in her left ear, that's when the abuse began again. Because she cost her parents a lot of money that they 'should' be spend on the baby or their work, but instead it was 'wasted' on Avery.

* * *

><p>Jump forward 5 years, Avery is 17, while Theron is 5, their parents get a call late in the evening from an old friend.<p>

"Hey Chris? What is it? it's kind of late" Her mother spoke into the receiver, she ran a hand through her short brown hair, with it's flecks of grey throughout. Avery watched her mother silently, while trying to figure out her next sentence for her english essay.

"Mhmm...mhmm...oh...okay...no...yes...when do you need us?...that soon?...okay... we will be there in a week" Her mother hung up the phone before rushing to the living room where Avery's father sat nursing a beer and watching TV. After about 20 minutes Avery's mom came back into the kitchen leaning against the counter, deep in thought.

Avery looked up "What is it?" she asked, looking back to the living room hoping her dad didn't hear her being nosy

"We're leaving, I'll call your school tomorrow, maybe you should go pack your things honey" Her mom replied, as if they hadn't lived in the same house since Avery was born, as if this wasn't the last place that still held the memory of her brother Eric.

"What?" She asked turning all of her focus at her mother

"A friend of your father and I has asked for help, there are a lot of mysterious missing people cases and it's time for some change"

"Don't I get a say? I have a life mom, We can't just leave!" Avery said her temper rising

"That's enough, we are leaving, go to your room and pack" Her mom replied giving her a warning look

Avery sighed and retreated to her room, flopping over on her bed, trying to process what was happening.

* * *

><p>After about the hundredth box that day Avery's mother announced that they had to get ready to go to dinner at the Argents house.<p>

"Can I yell at him for ripping my life away?" Avery asked angrily dropping a box on the floor

"Honey, stop, we've had this conversation already, do you want your father to hear you?"

"Hear what?" her father asked walking in behind some of the movers holding a box of his own

"Nothing" Avery replied rolling her eyes and heading towards her new room, but her dad caught her on the way by

"Don't say anything rude to the Argents or you'll hear from me later, okay?" he threatened

"Okay" Avery said pulling her arm away and heading upstairs to change

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Argents house Avery noticed that it was a really nice place, and Chris had a daughter, who was the same age and at the same school that Avery was going to start at in a few days.<p>

_Well there's a plus I guess..._ Avery thought to herself

As their parents exchanged pleasantries, and Avery's brother showed off with his smarts, Allison took Avery to her room to talk and tell her about Beacon Hills, although not too much about Beacon Hills.

Avery relaxed a little when she realized that Allison seemed genuinely nice, and seemed to have a few good friends that hopefully in time Avery could start to trust. Although she didn't understand why there were so many secrets about what was going on and why Avery's family had to up and leave so quickly. Allison just gave a shrug in response.

_Maybe I can find out when I go to school on Monday _Avery thought to herself after a few minutes of conversation.

After that dinner seemed to go smoothly, with the Lyalls and the Argents getting along surprisingly well, even Avery enjoyed the visit and was a little upset when it was time to leave.

"Well I will see you on Monday" Chris offered, shaking Avery's fathers hand, and hugging her mother, "Allison" he nodded at his daughter

"Right...see you Monday too" she said with a small wave and smile to Avery, which Avery did the same.

* * *

><p>"See that wasn't so bad" Avery's father said as the family drove away<p>

"Yeah..." Avery said distantly looking out towards the forest that surrounded the town of Beacon Hills, thinking there was too much she was missing, or just some piece of information she needed to understand everything better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you like this chapter and continue reading :P<strong>


	2. New in town

**Hey Guys, so here is a story of Avery Lyall, who moves to Beacon Hills, after her parents receive a call from Chris Argent asking for some assistance with a little 'problem'. Avery seems to slide right into the life of Stiles, Isaac, Scott, and the rest of the group. This is the first chapter of hopefully many, as I spent a long time setting it up. Hope you like it, and I don't own anyone except Avery, and her family. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day, Avery startled slightly and gave an apologetic smile to the annoyed looking secretary holding out her schedule.<p>

"Sorry..." she mumbled, taking the paper and slowly wandering down the hall.

"Avery!" a semi-familiar voice called, Avery looked over "Oh, Allison, hey"

"What's your first class?" She asked walking over and looking at her schedule

"Uhmmmm...Chemistry?"

"Me too!, it's a good class, well it's not but you'll see" Allison replied, slightly rambling, trying to be nice to the new kid no doubt.

* * *

><p>"Ahh class this would be Avery Lyall, she is new here so be nice" their teacher glared at them "Avery you can sit...there by Isaac", Avery nodded and quickly retreated to the back of the classroom.<p>

Avery was no stranger to awkward stares, and curious glances, but now that her hair was longer she could attempt to cover up her hearing aid. Although she was lucky enough for it to only be on one ear, it was still something she would hide as much as she could. Especially from the cute boy basically burning holes into the side of her face with his eyes.

Avery glanced over, as Isaac's face turned pink and he sheepishly looked away, knowing he'd been caught.

The rest of he class went the same way, the two exchanging glances, mostly oblivious to the class in general.

So Avery didn't notice when Allison appeared in front of her desk, Avery jumped slightly, causing Allison to give her a look then a glance over to Isaac, who was quickly escaping out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"So...Isaac hey?" Allison asked with a grin as they walked to their next class together.<p>

"What about Isaac?" Lydia asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere in front of them. _I really have to get my hearing aid checked_ Avery thought to herself.

"Oh nothing, also this is Avery, Avery this is Lydia" Allison indicated with her hand

"Hi" Avery replied smiling

"Hi, So Allison my house after class? or are you going to be with that boy of yours?"

"Sorry" She replied, although not really

The rest of the day seemed to flow the same way, at lunch Allison introduced Avery to Stiles, who seemed crazy, and to never stop moving or talking, and Scott who was her boyfriend who seemed sweet but him and Stiles seemed to need to talk about something secretly which lead them to leave early.

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Avery sighed dropping her backpack on her floor and flopping onto her bed.<p>

"How was your day sweetie?" Avery's mother asked

"Fine" she mumbled blowing her dirty blonde bangs out of her grey eyes

"Are you sure? Did you meet up with Allison? I was talking to her father today, he said there's a lot of activity here so your father and I will be busy over the weekend, do you think..."

"Yes" Avery cut her off, "Of course I will look after Theron"

"Thank you sweetie, you know how important this is to your father and you know how he gets" Her mom said through a small smile. And at that moment Avery decided her room was a little too small for the two of them.

"I need to leave for a bit, go explore, I'll be back later" Avery said getting up from her bed and grabbing her black hoodie from her desk. Not listening to her mother ramble about being safe, since technically she was safer out there then in her own home.

* * *

><p><em>Is it always this cold in the fall? Jeez..<em> Avery thought to herself as she looked up at the sky, which at the moment looked like rain was going to come down any minute _Ahh, great. That would be why. _Avery walked a little faster, hoping to find some sort of coffee shop or library, anything but home right now.

"Hey!" someone called from a powder blue jeep, waving like a crazy person, as it pulled over beside her. Avery peered into the window. "Oh hey..."

"Stiles" he reminded

"Right, I knew that" Avery nodded seriously before cracking a smile, as Stiles did

"What are you doing out here? it's going to rain" Stiles asked, and as if he was the rain maker himself the sky opened up, instantly drenching anyone and anything outside. "Get in! Get in!" He yelled gesturing with his hand.

Now here is the thing about Avery, trust is not something she has an abundance in, especially people who seem nice and friendly. But something in her gut said trust Stiles, so rather than being drenched to the bone she jumped in his jeep.

They both sat quietly for a minute listening to the rain hit the roof of the jeep before Avery turned and looked at Stiles quickly, startling him and making him look like a deer in headlights.

"Hey" She said

"Hey..." Stiles replied looking suspicious

"You know everyone right?" Avery asked looking excited

"Well...not everyone, but"

"Stiles!"

"Yeah I guess so, why?"

"Tell me everything, about everyone and about this town, there's something weird. I can feel it, my parents have stayed in the same place for a long time, then a call from Allison's dad and poof they move the next day? Seems fishy" She finished resting her elbow on the console and her face onto her hand.

"Uhh...well...I guess, wait? Your parents know the Argents?What do your parents do?" Stiles asked suddenly more interest in the topic than before

"Well...my dad he owns some company that helps to find people or something? And my mom works with him, are there a lot of missing people or something here?" Avery asked frowning

"Well.."

_*SLAM*_

Avery screamed and almost leapt onto Stiles as an angry looking man stood outside in the pouring rain. He opened the door and jumped in where Avery was previously sitting.

"Derek." Stiles said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world to be happening.

"Stiles." He said nodding to Stiles, then as if just noticing Avery "and..."He asked eyebrows raised

"Uhh, I have...to uhh...go" Avery stumbled out as she clumsily pushed herself out of Stiles jeep and into the rain, as soon as her feet hit the pavement she ran through the woods, not hearing anything because the rain was too loud. Avery looked back to see if Stiles or Derek had followed her, thankfully they had not.

* * *

><p><em>*Slam*<em>

Avery ran right into something, and fell on her back into the mud, looking up she realized it was a person, a boy, O_h...a cute boy, as in Isaac..._

Avery stared at Isaac mouth open in shock, Isaac frowned confused and worriedly. I mean who wouldn't be at a girl running into you in a grave yard in the pouring rain.

"A..e...y...r...y..o...k?" Isaac was talking but Avery could barely hear him even out of her good ear over the rain and thumping of her heart. He reached down with his hand slowly pulling her to her feet. Still trying to talk to her although she could hear a little better being closer.

"Av...ry?"

"Sorry, I can't...I can't..." She couldn't say it, she just gestured to her ear, looking away, anywhere but at Isaac. He put his hand under Avery's chin making her look at him. This time she heard clearly.

"It's fine." His crystal blue eyes looking at her dull grey ones, Avery felt like he was looking into her soul, and felt like he meant more was fine than just her not being able to hear like a proper human or being soaking wet, and muddy in a graveyard. So she nodded, trusting another person today, as she did Stiles jeep pulled up nearby.

"Avery!" He called waving her over, the mysterious man was gone, thankfully. Stiles drove the shivering, wet, muddy, Avery home. Her breathing hitched slightly when she noticed a car in the driveway. Stiles looked at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"See you tomorrow!" He called, as she ran towards the house

* * *

><p>Avery tried to silently get up the stairs without being noticed, although her little brother, Theron noticed from the top of the stairs but knew enough not to call out to her. He just waved happily, until he must've caught sight of something and ran away probably to his room.<p>

*_Sigh* Here we go..._

Avery could smell the alcohol before Theron had run away and knew why he had too, she wished she could but where could you run in your own home?

"Dad, I'm really sorry about..."

"Don't" He cut her off angrily "I doooon't want to heaaarrr excuses" he slurred as he grabbed Avery's wrist and hauled her further into the house.

"Dad please" Avery pleaded, thinking that this town, this job would somehow make him different, make him drink less, but she knew it wouldn't change anything. That's the thing about hope, it shouldn't exist. It just hurts people. Avery didn't try and talk anymore she just covered her face and hoped he didn't hit her too hard.

* * *

><p>The next morning Avery groaned in pain as she rolled over onto her side, she was face to face with her little brother. Who at the age of 5 didn't really understand everything, but understood enough. His deep brown eyes peered up at her.<p>

"Want to go to the library after school today?" She asked smiling, knowing he loved books, and could read better than most 8 year olds.

Theron nodded happily as he flopped out of her bed, Avery was a little more gentle about getting up. Probably because her ribs were black and blue, and her arm looked like she was a boxer or something.

Slowly Avery pulled on her favourite long sleeved navy blue shirt, and dark blue jeans, along with her purple converse. Painfully, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail as her bangs flipped out over her forehead. _At least he doesn't get my face_ Avery thought to herself as she grabbed her fall jacket, backpack and headed towards the stairs. She knew it had taken her twice as long to get ready and had to hurry to not miss the bus.

"Cya kiddo" She said as she brushed her hand through Theron's messy brown hair.

"Byeeeee" He called, careful to not spill any Cheerios

* * *

><p>Avery leaned against her locker trying to decipher the maze of map she was given just a day earlier.<p>

"Hey!" Stiles appeared out of nowhere "Stiles! I am going to have a heart attack!" Avery replied in mock anger.

"Sorry" he said raising his hands in surrender, then realizing she had a map in her hand took her schedule that was laying in her locker. Avery just looked at him.

"Hey English with Scott, Isaac and me! Sweet, c'mon" Stiles said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Somehow Avery was okay with it though, out of everyone Stiles gave her a safe vibe, so did Isaac, as for everyone else, well...not as much.

"Scott!Isaac!" Stiles called nearly making Avery deaf in her other ear. Avery punched him in the side lightly. Scott looked happy, but Isaac had a look of terror. Suddenly Scott seemed to sense it and looked like he gave him a pep talk. _Why is Isaac so nervous?_ Avery thought as they got closer.

English went much like Chemistry the other day with Isaac, both of them stealing glances. Although this time Scott and Stiles caught on and whispered to Isaac. Seemingly telling him to ask her something.

"Umm" Isaac cleared his throat, Avery looked at him waiting "Would you be busy on the...umm..weekend? Just to..."

"Yes"

"Oh..."

"No! No! I mean..." Avery giggled, covering her face with her hands "I mean I want to hang out" she finished trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah okay sweet" He replied nodding, and looking as though he might barf.

"Avery Lyall?" The teacher called from the front of the class, Avery turned a shade of bright red, thinking she'd been caught. The teacher motioned with his hand to come to the hallway. Avery's heart thumped loudly.

"Avery, seems as though something went on at your brothers school, your parents aren't answering their phones and he needs to go home"

"Oh, what happened? is he okay? is.." She began to speak hurriedly, her heart hammering louder and louder

In the classroom Isaac and Scott looked at each other frowning, thankfully Isaac had 'borrowed' Derek's car today to drive himself and Scott to the pack meeting later, since apparently they were 'always' late. Isaac quickly made his way to the door.

"Umm...Sir?" Isaac started "I can, um drive Avery, she doesn't have a car or anything and yeah I just figured"

"Yes that's fine, looks like you've made friends already Miss Avery" The teacher smiled returning to class. Avery looked as though she might cry, making Isaac worried and uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's go see what's wrong, before you worry" Isaac suggested lightly touching Avery's side, causing her to flinch and hiss with pain. Isaac stood shocked, unmoving, and putting pieces together quickly.

"Who?" he asked slightly angry

"What?" Avery replied, walking hurriedly towards the parking lot

"Who did it?" he asked a little too sternly, but with concern seeping into his voice

"Nothing, nobody, I'm just clumsy" Avery lied, not daring to look him in the eyes. Isaac knew but didn't want to push her away already.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The drive to Beacon Hills Primary school was quiet and tense, as Isaac and Avery's minds were processing everything. Avery practically leaped out of the shiny, black car as she rushed towards the school. Which had a much easier layout to figure out than her own school. Immediately she found her little brother outside the office with a tear stained face, and a bloody lip.<p>

"Terr!" Avery called, hugging the small boy in her arms, she moved him away at arms distance "What happened?" Avery asked brushing Theron's hair out of his face

"Nothing" He said, lying almost as good as she could, but she saw straight through it, and looked at him sternly

"He took my books, and threw them on the ground" Her brother replied, tears pooling in his eyes. "I wanted to show you I found our name in a book"

"Oh, Terr, c'mere" Avery said hugging her brother to her chest, then picking him up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, miss, he can't leave without..."

"The hell he can't" Avery replied without letting the secretary finish. Isaac stood with a slight smirk dancing around the edge of his mouth.

"You guys like hot chocolate?" He asked flashing his perfect smile. Avery knew right away that this boy like her brother would be able to get anything passed her with just a look. He seemed to sense it too and his grin grew larger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys what do you think? I've been super busy studying for midterms but this was stuck in my head. Let me know what you think please :)<strong>


	3. Werewolves and Girl-ify, Oh my?

**Hey! So Ch.2! I know it isn't awesome yet and there was like no Scott/Allison or Isaac/ OC or anything fun...yet. But I swear soon...soon. Lemme know what you think :)**

After talking for a couple hours and watching Isaac and Theron talk about who knows what Avery decided to keep her promise and take him to the library.

"Well Theron, we better let Isaac here get to his meeting and we can go to the library like I promised" Avery said to her little brother, who nodded excitedly

"Wait" He said in a tiny serious voice "Isaac can't come?" Theron asked looking at Isaac then back to Avery

"Well he can't right now but" Avery replied looking to Isaac as she said the next part "He did say we could spend time with him on the weekend" She said grinning mischievously

"Yay! Is that true?" Theron said with puppy dog eyes that could beat Scotts any day.

"Of course" Isaac replied smiling as he stood

Isaac POV

After dropping Avery and Theron off at the library Isaac had to speed to school so that him and Scott would make it to the meeting on time.

"Finally, were you with her that long?" Scott asked throwing his stuff in the back and getting into Derek's car.

"Yes, I know, I know, just hurry up" Isaac said not meeting his eye

After about half an hour into the meeting Derek received a text from Peter,

[From:Peter Subj. Hurry!

"Derek found the visitors in town-a pack from up north-meet at library ASAP"] Derek read aloud, while loping at his phone. Isaac ran for the door without any explanation.

"Isaac!" Derek half growled, Isaac whipped around

"I dropped off Avery and her brother there almost an hour ago" Isaac said quickly before rushing out the door. Derek frowned confused, realizing he knew the name. Scott filled in the blanks for him as they both ran towards the car.

Avery's POV

_C'mon Allison, hurry up..._ Avery thought impatiently, as she hid crouched behind a shelf of books with her brother beside her. Theron looked up at her, eyes wide and curious.

"Shh..." Avery said putting her finger to her lips

[Text fm: Allison- I'm in the library, Where R U?!]

Avery poked her head out from behind the shelf, making eye contact with the yellow eyed attackers.

_What the hell are they, no human has claws!...or glowing yellow eyes but that won't rip me apart... _ Avery thought to herself

"Terr, we have to run" She whispered calmly to het brother

"When?" he asked looking as brave as he could

"Now!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and running towards a door, not fast enough apparently as the 3, men?...could you call them that surrounded her and her brother. Avery noticed Allison behind one of the stacks of books with...a knife?...no more like a few knives. Avery pulled her brother to the floor, trying to cover his body with her own as Allison threw the knives.

As all of this was going on Isaac, Derek, Cora and Scott burst into the room with Stiles a few paces behind. Avery looked up, surprised, and even more surprised when all of them except Stiles changed like the men had before.

"Avery GO!" Isaac called, but she couldn't she was terrified, all those years of hiding from her father and now strangers want to try and kill her. Fear filled every part of her, making her freeze.

"Ow, damn" She said as one of the wolves actually got close enough to scratch her arm, making Avery come to her senses. Grabbing her brother they ran towards Stiles who was nearly beside them anyway. The three of them ran to his jeep, waiting to see who came out.

Avery's adrenaline was pumping, she was ready to fight but she had to bring her brother to safety.

"Stiles" she said still holding onto her brother, Stiles just looked at her, looking like he was on high alert.

"We need to bring my brother home...now" Avery said quietly, looking at Stiles with her face still full of fear. Stiles looked like he was about to object when he saw a tear roll down Avery's face.

"Ooookay" He nodded starting the jeep, breaking almost every traffic law to get Theron home to safety. Theron just looked up at his sister.

"Avery" he said seriously

"Yeah little buddy?" She asked still shaking and holding onto him

"I'm okay. I'm not scared. I'm safe. You kept me safe again" He said smiling, holding his sisters hand. Avery just nodded as she cried silently. They arrived at the pale yellow house, and Avery asked Stiles to wait one minute.

"Just go inside and tell Mom I will be out for a little bit, okay?" Avery told her brother while standing in front of the burgundy door that hid so much.

"Okay" He replied hugging his sisters legs and running into the house

Stiles drove away quickly, headed towards Dereks loft apparently. He kept glancing at Avery from the side

"Stiles..." She said sounding annoyed "I'm not going to break or explode or anything, I just want to know why nobody decided to tell me there are crazy...people...things... running around Beacon Hills"

Stiles pulled the jeep over before they reached their destination, as he spoke he turned towards Avery.

"Well" He started " It's complicated?" He frowned, then Avery frowned although hers was more of anger than confusion.

"Okay" he said sighing and throwing his hands up in the air " But if you don't believe me then...I don't know" Stiles said, Avery nodded, waiting

"So here's the thing Scott is a werewolf, so is Derek, Cora, and Isaac. Lydia is a banshee, and Allison and her family are hunters who used to hunt Derek and Scotts pack but they don't anymore and yeah..." He said quickly, then put his hands on both of Avery's shoulders because she looked like she might pass out or run away or both. "Listen, it's a lot" he said nodding, Avery nodded along with him "But, they are all good people I promise" he finished, letting go of her shoulders.

Avery sighed, "Okay, I'm going home, I don't want to see them right now, I'm too...messed up" Stiles nodded

"Okay, want a drive back?" He asked, although he looked like he wanted to go find the pack

"No, it's okay, we are only like a block from my house, haha we didn't get that far" She said smiling slightly

"Thank you Stiles" She said as she hugged him, she hadn't done that in a while, but she trusted Stiles, he was the best friend that she had in a while.

That night Avery tossed and turned thinking about everything that Stiles had told her and she had seen at the library. _She knew he wasn't kidding, and she knew her family was messed up, but werewolves and banshees, and who knew what else seemed crazy?But there had been so much going on in her life through the years that it started making sense. Like when her Dad started drinking after her older brother Eric and him were attacked. _

The rest of the weekend proved to be quiet for Avery, she didn't see any of her new friends although Isaac and Stiles had texted her. She just ignored it, enjoying the alone time with her brother. Although Avery didn't sleep much, which lead to her zombie like appearance on Monday

"Omg" Lydia said looking at my appearance "We need to fix this" she gestured to me with her hand

"Did you just gesture to all of me?" I asked through a yawn

"Not all of you, all of your clothes, your style, or lack there of" She said while still looking me over, head sideways and hand on her hip.

Allison appeared behind Lydia "Hey Lydia what are you...Oh" She said looking shocked then giggling

"We are going shopping tonight" Lydia said as she walked away, "I'll be at your house at 6" She called, Avery looked at Allison with a pained expression

"Is it that bad?...wait...don't answer that, I know, Also!" Avery said as if waking up and remembering what had happened on Friday. "You" she pointed her finger at a shocked Allison "You could've told me about the whole 'situation' in Beacon Hills, and about our parents" Avery said semi angrily, she wasn't really angry at Allison, but for some reason she was at Isaac, and Scott although she had never really talked to her, it was irrational really.

"Sorry" Allison said "I can teach you some stuff, fighting, and weapons and stuff" She offered, as if to make amends

"Okay!" Avery said lighting up at the idea, strangely she was okay with all the things she had learned so far.

*RINGGGG*

"Tell me everything while we shop for my 'style'" Avery said walking towards her first class

The three girls had been walking talking and shopping for 2 hours, but Lydia insisted they needed to find a 'cute outfit for Avery to wear in the event that there is a party sometime', which meant Lydia was having a party on Friday and Avery better look nice for it.

"What about this?" Avery asked walking out of the change room in a tight deep red dress, mostly as a joke but Lydia and Allison's jaws dropped.

"What? omg what?" Avery asked freaking out

"You look...wow" Allison said

"Damn girl" Lydia said approving

"I am not wearing this ever, I'm basically naked" Avery replied, looking less than pleased, thankfully her bruises on her arm were mostly faded and the dress covered the rest. Avery looked to the door of the shop feeling like someone was staring at her. Her hunch had been right Derek was at the door smirking.

'You're not wearing that are you?" Derek asked almost looking like an older brother. Avery jaw hung slack like the other girls had earlier. Then she glared at Derek, _They only met once how could he say something like that _

"Yes. I. am." She replied through clenched teeth, Avery tilted her chin up and went to the change room, and emerged quickly after, bringing the dress to the register to pay for it. Lydia gave Derek a look smirking, while Allison sat looking uncomfortable, but happy to make Derek annoyed.

As the girls were leaving Derek grabbed Avery's arm

"We need to talk" he said seriously, Avery eyed him and thought for a minute, trying to keep herself composed, she knew she wanted to know more but didn't know if she could trust him.

"Avery c'mon" Allison gestured from the door

"Actually I'm going to go with Derek, thank you for shopping guys!" Avery said smiling falsely, Allison and Lydia shrugged and walked away leaving Derek and Avery.

"So?" She asked looking up at Derek, feeling slightly sad because he reminded her of her older brother Eric, and what he would be like if he were still around

"I need you to know...some things..." Derek said as they sat in his car.

"Okay..." Avery said slowly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat

"Now you have to listen to me and not say a word" He said looking straight at her, Avery just nodded

"I know your family. I know your parents, they've tried to kill me and my family before. But I don't care about that. You and your brother are important, I don't know why yet just that you are. So our pack will protect you" Avery opened her mouth to say something but Derek just glared and continued "The library wasn't a coincidence the other day, those werewolves finding you and your brother, it wasn't. You need to be more careful, don't go to that party on Friday. I know...I know what your family is like but you have to stay with them, it's your best protection for now" He finished looking seriously at Avery. Avery felt overwhelmed for the first time since she got to Beacon Hills, she was important, now she had so many thoughts swimming in her head but a name stuck out, Avery bit her lip and didn't say it to Derek, knowing there'd be a better time to ask. For now she just looked at him steadily and nodded.

Derek smiled slightly "That's the spirit kiddo" He said messing up Avery's hair

"Hey!..." Avery whined

"Yeah, yeah you're fine" Derek chuckled, "Now lets get you home"

**Hey guys what do you think of Chapter 2? I have a chapter 3 idea, which will be funny and lighthearted(mostly), then some werewolf badass-ness in chapter 4. But first I need to write my Uni math midterm. Haha. I hope you like it. **


	4. 3 Drunks and a Werewolf

**So I've learned nobody really reads these but, I still love those who do, so here's to more chapters and followers...hopefully :p**

* * *

><p>The week went by semi quietly, or as quiet as Beacon Hills could be. The boys went out and looked for the other pack but hadn't found much, Avery wasn't concerned because mostly she just avoided them and stuck to herself, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia. Though Stiles didn't like to be considered 'one of the girls'. When Friday finally came, Avery was pleasantly surprised when her mom agreed to let her stay with Allison and Lydia for the night, not knowing they were actually partying.<p>

* * *

><p>'You're not wearing it?" Lydia asked shocked, looking at Avery "Although you still look good" she said stepping back to take in Avery's outfit which consisted of dark jeans, a white flowy tank top, and a tight black leather jacket, unzipped of course.<p>

"Thanks" Avery replied with a smile " You too"

"Well duh" Lydia replied with a look only Lydia could pull off, Allison rolled her eyes

"C'mon I want to get out there" Allison pleaded

"Okay, I'm ready" Lydia said finishing applying her bright red lip stick like a pro

"Finally" Allison rolled her eyes with a smile, tugging the other two girls along behind her, into the main part of the house where 85% of the school was drinking, dancing, and whatever else ;)

"Allison!" Scott called from across the room, waving

"You guys are adorable" Avery said smirking, she looked around and spotted a table perfect for some beer pong

"Hey Allison? Want to play a game?" Avery asked in a creepy voice, giggling

"Beer pong?" Allison asked with a questioning face

"Yes, Scott can be on your team, and..." Avery looked around "Stiles!" She yelled spotting the plaid shirt almost immediately, he grinned and waved wildly in response and pushed his way through the sweaty bodies to Allison, and Avery.

"Hey guys!" He said overly excited

"Stiles, have you been drinking already?" Avery asked lifting her eyebrows

"Uhh..." Stiles said eyes wide "Scott!" he said as he embraced his best friend who had walked up behind them

"Hey guys" Scott said pushing Stiles away and replacing him with Allison, who didn't seem to mind

"Want to play some beer pong?" Allison asked leaning on Scott and looking up at him sweetly. _So Isaac wasn't the only one who could pull a face and make people do what he wanted. _Avery grinned mischievously, grabbing Stiles by the hand

"C'mon you're on my team" She said dragging him along

After a round of beer pong and a few rouge shots later Stiles, Avery and Allison were done for, Scott being a werewolf only felt basically fine. So yeah, I guess being a teenage werewolf had some downfalls.

"Scott you're soooooo pretty" Allison said stroking Scotts face, or more like rubbing her sticky alcohol covered hands all over his face but whats the difference when you're in love right?

"I'm going to call Derek, we should head out" Scott said looking over the three drunkies he had brought outside away from more alcohol. Although Avery seemed to be sweet talking a guy for his drink of who knows what while Stiles sat laying on the ground trying to 'touch the stars' he had said.

"Guyyyyssss" Stiles slurred rolling, and half falling into a semi standing position, swaying violently "I saw...I saw...a thing" He said, Avery walked over suddenly intrigued "Stilessss" she frowned standing directly in front of him, he cocked his head sideways like a dog

"I wannnt tooo touch your hair" Avery said rubbing Stiles head, she grinned widely "Allison!" She said excitedly "Here touch this" She said man handling Stiles over to where Allison was standing by Scott. Allison did the same thing then looked at Scott with a frown

"You too?" Allison asked reaching up to do the same to Scott who just sighed in response

"Uhh guys?" Derek asked, a laughing Isaac was behind him, since who else would be at Derek's loft but Isaac

"Derrrrrrrrrr" Avery said falling into Derek's arms "Hi!" she said cheerily, everything about her reeked of alcohol

"Hi little one, I brought someone for you" Derek said holding Avery steady

"I'm not little" she frowned "I'm 5'2 and a bit, but wait I have to see something" She finished wandering towards the side of the house

"Scott you can leave now, we've got these two, have fun" Derek said rolling his eyes then looking over at Stiles who was hitting on a girl, unsucessfully

"Stiles!" He half growled, Stiles jumped a little, arms flailing, knocking the drink out of the girls hand he was just standing next too, "Damnit" Derek said, walking over to retrieve Stiles "Isaac go get Avery"

Isaac smiled and took a few short steps towards where Avery was wandering away to and threw her on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Isaac" she whined "Wait, put me down" Avery flopped off his back in front of Stiles and Derek, looking at Derek seriously or as seriously as she could Avery took off her hearing aid and gave it to him "Keep it saffffeeee my head is too" She waved around with her hands a minute before turning back to Isaac who looked slightly shocked, but grinned at the sight of her. He put her back on his back and carried her towards Dereks car.

"Isaac" Avery said softly

"Mhmm?" Isaac questioned

"I missed you even though I was mad at you"

"Why were you mad at me?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't ask things while she was drunk, but at least he'd get the truth out

"Because, you know too much, and I'm just me and I like you but I shouldn't and I'm afraid of everything and I want to not only have half hearing thing and I want to be safe and you make me feel safe and Derek and Stiles too" She rambled, tears starting to roll down her face. Derek had used his werewolf hearing to listen and looked at Isaac as they reached the car. Isaac slid Avery off his back and leaned down in front of her face to talk.

"Avery remember what I told you when we met in the graveyard?"

Avery looked away, "I want to go with Stiles" she said mumbling and pulling away from Isaac not believing him, Isaac just let her go, knowing it wasn't the right time.

Avery stumbled over to Stiles hugging him before Derek slightly shoved the three teens into the back seat of his car.

* * *

><p>Back at the loft Cora laughed after watching Stiles antics, and her brother trying to contain the lanky, drunk teen and settle in to sleep, as Isaac tucked a still very drunk Avery into his bed.<p>

Avery grabbed Isaacs hand as he started to walk away

"Stay" she said, her eyelids half closed, sleep already threatening to overcome her, but Isaac obliged, he would always stay as long as she let him. Isaac laid down next to Avery, who immediately curled up and rested her head on his chest, Isaac tentatively put his arm around her protecting Avery from everything and anything he could.

"Mmmm nnngghhhtt" Avery mumbled buring her face further into Isaacs chest

"Night" He replied kissing the top of Avery's head lightly

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, what'd you think? I figured a bit of fun was needed before some badass werewolf fighting time?<strong>

**Lemme know what you think :P**


	5. Falling

**Hey guys! :) New chapter obviously, hope you like it, next one probably won't be until Tuesday because I have a midterm Monday(Blah)...Anyways here you go my lovelies :) enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Avery peeled hey eyes open, squinting against the light, only half aware her limbs were tangled with Isaacs. When Avery realized what, or more like who she was laying in bed with she jumped and fell onto the floor.<p>

"Ouch..." Avery mumbled rubbing her hip, Isaac looked over the edge of the bed shocked and then burst into a giant grin

"Did you just fall on the floor?" He asked through a half laugh

"Shuddup" Avery replied flopping herself onto the cool floor, her good ear against the floor, essentially muffling the world out, allowing Avery to close her eyes and hopefully sleep off her awful hangover. Apparently Isaac had other plans though, as Avery felt someone staring at her. Opening her eyes she was face to face with Isaac who was now also laying on the floor, still smiling away.

"Whaaaat" She groaned rolling onto her back

"We are going to go out today" Isaac announced sitting upright, and pushing himself off the floor. He then extended a hand to Avery who was feeling like she'd rather lie on the floor all day.

"Ugh" Avery groaned but put her hand out, allowing herself to be pulled up by Isaac "Slowly" she warned, giving him a look

"Like this?" Isaac asked quietly pulling Avery up into his chest and inches from his face, Avery's heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched in her throat

"Ahem" Derek cleared his throat, the two teens looked towards the door open mouthed and surprised, Isaac moved away from Avery slightly, his face turning bright red to match Avery's. Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked, walking towards Avery

"Here little one" Derek said holding Avery's hearing aid out towards her, Avery's face fell, realizing they knew her biggest secret, and would probably now think she was weak. She wasn't she had protected her little brother for years, and kept herself alive too. Suddenly Avery felt insecure, maybe Isaac just wanted to protect her and didn't actually want to be with her. Avery took the hearing aid, looking at the floor.

"Thanks" she replied quietly as Derek walked away

"Be good you two" Derek called playfully from the hall, Avery looked over to Isaac sheepishly

"Shower then food then adventure" Isaac said, seemingly not bothered at all by Avery's 'problem'

"I should call home first..." Avery said remembering again why she loved hanging out with her friends and not being home, Isaac nodded and left her alone

"Hi...Is it okay if I stay out for today?...Oh...Not even for a bit?...Oh...Okay...Yeah thats fine...Okay...I'll be home soon..." Avery sighed hanging up her phone

"So no adventure today?" Isaac said appearing at the door, Avery jumped slightly, frowning at Isaac

"No...my mom has to go help ' '(finger quotes) and my dad is...busy at yeah...he's just busy" Avery replied awkwardly, obviously trying to hide something

"Okay, lets go then" Isaac said before taking Dereks car once again

"See you monday then?" Isaac asked Avery after talking about the party, lacrosse, school

"Of course" Avery replied biting her lip slightly, then leaning in and kissing Isaac on the cheek, she then hurried towards her house without looking back

* * *

><p>When Monday finally rolled around Avery was happy to be out of her house, her father hadn't stopped drinking from Friday night on and Avery received the abuse from that. Her father hit her like she was a punching bag, leaving Avery more afraid and hurt than she had been in a long time. <em>I wonder if it'd be worth it to just get the bite and run away<em> Avery thought to herself as she walked slowly and carefully down the stairs trying not to jostle her arm too badly. _God I think my wrist is actually broken_ She thought looking down at her swollen and blue wrist. _What else could go wrong today_. Have you ever asked yourself that and regretted it the minute the words left your mouth because the day just kept getting worse and worse? Well Avery did.

As soon as she thought it Avery knew today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p><em>Is it ever nice out in Beacon Hills?<em> Avery wondered as she stood on the front step watching the rain come down in buckets, preparing herself to walk to the bus stop, until a familiar blue jeep pulled up with a smiling Stiles and Scott. _Thank god_ Avery thought, hurrying best she could towards the jeep

"Hey!" She said almost happily as she pulled herself into the jeep

"Hey! We figured you could use a drive, well Scott did but I'll take the credit" Stiles said, rambling and using his crazy hand gestures as usual, Scott rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend

"C'mon we're going to be late" Scott said

"Hey Scott?" Avery asked as they began to make the drive towards school

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to face Avery

"What happens if someone wants the bite? like to be a werewolf, would you do it?" Avery asked but had to hold on to the seat in front of her as Stiles slammed on the breaks, sending the jeep skidding a foot across the wet road, and making Scott look angrily at Stiles then shocked at Avery. The two boys were now staring at Avery like she just asked the craziest thing in the world.

"Did you just ask Scott to turn you?" Stiles asked squinting at Avery

"Hypothetically I guess" Avery replied looking apologetic "It was just a question..."

"Look Avery, I know we don't know each other well but here's the thing, I don't want other people to be werewolves. I was turned not on my own will. I don't know what your life was like or is like but turning into a werewolf won't help you. It's awful, hunting and being hunted. Trust me" Scott said looking seriously at Avery, she nodded in response as the boys turned back around towards the road. But when they turned around they were in for a shock.

In the middle of the road right in front of Stiles jeep was a person, well werewolf, claws out, about 2 times the size of Scott, and of course glowing yellow eyes. Stiles and Scott looked at each other and looked back at the mysterious werewolf before it ran off.

"What the..." Stiles said

"Yeah.." Scott replied, as Stiles took out his phone quickly probably texting Derek

* * *

><p>"So wait, we saw a werewolf this morning right in front of Stiles jeep and we are supposed to just walk around like thats normal?" Avery asked looking from Allison to Stiles then to Scott. Allison shrugged and looked to Scott before speaking<p>

"I mean, werewolves in Beacon Hills is pretty normal, and there was only one right? Scott and Dereks pack is bigger than that" Allison said, as Scott and Stiles nodded in response.

"It'll be fine" Stiles said sarcastically then making a face

"Yeah all fine" Avery replied sarcastically under her breath

"Heard that" Scott said as him and Allison walked away

* * *

><p>Turns out Avery was right about the bad day, gave them a Chemistry assignment worth 20% of their grade, and their english teacher Mrs. Blake gave them an essay and reading assignment. On top of her wrist hurting more and more, Avery tried to pay attention but it was all too much. Until finally the end of the day hit.<p>

Avery slammed her locker a little harder than she had meant to earning her a questioning look from Isaac.

"I'm fine" She said massaging her wrist gently and leaning her head back against her locker, Isaac crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers beside Avery.

"You don't look fine" he said sincerely, earning him a glare from Avery

"I have to go" she said walking down the quickly emptying halls

"Avery wait, what's with you? You're like hot and cold, I spend some time with you and you're good and happy and then you're home for a bit and you're like ice" Isaac said waling behind Avery, who at the confession stopped in her tracks, not turning around until he finished

"You want to know whats wrong?" Avery asked, tears once again threatening to roll down her face and break her composure. Scott and Stiles were at the end of the hallway, out of sight because they had been about to come find Avery and drive her home.

Isaac nodded, not daring to move any closer to Avery, not yet

"Me that's whats wrong! I keep messing up, everything. I'm too small, and I can't hear and my dad he hurts me. He...he...he hits me and punches me like I'm some sort of punching bag, like if he does it enough he will feel better. I want to run away but I can't because he will hurt my brother. My brother is still a baby, I love him to pieces and can't leave him with that! And I asked Scott to turn me but he won't! He thinks I'm crazy now for wanting it! But I can't protect myself I want to though! I want to feel safe, I want to be part of the pack, part of the family. I want my dad to die" Avery said heaving heavy breaths to try and compose herself, only making the tears fall quicker.

"Avery..." Isaac said walking towards her with his arms out slightly

"No! Don't...don't touch me"Avery said now full on sobbing, Isaac looked broken, then angry. He wasn't angry at Avery, he was Angry at her father, and he was going to do something about it. Scott, with his Alpha senses, and common sense, knew Isaac well enough to know that's why he was angrily stalking down the hallway.

"Isaac!" he called loudly, like he had the day Isaac beat Ethan up. Isaac stopped mid step and turned towards Scott who had made it close behind him.

"I can't let you do this" Scott said seriously

"We can't let him hurt her again, I know what it's like" Isaac replied angrily

"We have to wait, just wait, and we can figure something out, we can't just kill him or whatever!" Scott replied, Isaac punched a nearby locker leaving a dent

"Fine" He replied angrily

Meanwhile Avery was with Stiles who looked over her wrist gently

"We can bring you to Scotts mom, she won't ask any questions if you don't want her to, or to Deaton you'd like him" Stiles said still holding Avery's wrist, but looked up to see Scott and Isaac heading towards them

"Who do yo trust more?" Avery asked her grey eyes meeting Stiles brown ones

"Scotts mom" Stiles answered truthfully, Avery just nodded, then looked at Scott and Isaac who had just arrived.

"We are going to visit your mom" Stiles announced, Scott just agreed as Isaac took Avery's uninjured hand and held it in his own, lacing their fingers together and walking towards Stiles jeep

* * *

><p>Avery fidgeted worse than Stiles without his meds while waiting on the gurney for Melissa. Speaking of Stiles, he had gone to find a snack and a mysterious crash had happened shortly after, not that he'd admit it but he probably broke something. Isaac hadn't moved from Avery's side, while Scott went and found his mom to bring over.<p>

After a few minutes of looking over Avery's wrist, Melissa announced to the teens that Avery would need and x-ray and a cast. Which made Avery look like she would barf. _My parents will definitely notice that_ she thought, and if sensing her worry Isaac spoke up

"You can just tell them you fell at school, I mean you're pretty clumsy" he joked half heartedly, knowing Avery's worry

After a little while longer, Avery was finally fixed up with a blue cast and a sharpie which was immediately stolen by Stiles, who wrote {Avery you are a dork-love Stiles}, which made Avery laugh and roll her eyes. Next to sign was Scott who of course wrote his name and a :p face. Isaac seemed to be thinking hard when Avery passed him the black marker. {"You are stinger than you think"-Isaac 3} the heart had made Stiles "Ooooooh" in response, which made Isaac punch him lightly

"Ouch, that hurt you know, I'm fragile" Stiles said, half seriously, half smiling

"Sure" Isaac replied leading Avery towards the jeep.

"Do you think we could get Derek to sign it and say from Sourwolf?" Stiles joked as he opened his door

"Yeah right, you get him to do that and I'd pay you" Scott replied opening his own door

"How much?" Stiles asked pausing

"Just get in the car" Scott said rolling his eyes, and making Isaac and Avery laugh in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey finished. For now. Lots to come I promise, I know I said this chapter had awesome badass werewolf fights but next chapter I swear haha. Review if you liked it :)<strong>


	6. New friends not really

**Hey guys, so as promised more drama, and no more math midterm. Yay!. Also I am writing a quick little Halloween fic too with all my babies..I mean...*cough* anyways...Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>As the four teens rolled up to the pale yellow house a heavy silence filled the air, they all knew what happened to Avery's wrist but none of them wanted to say it out loud.<p>

"I'll walk you to the door" Isaac said while trying to appear calm, struggling to remain composed

"You know maybe Stiles can" Scott replied, giving Isaac a look like he wanted to tell him something and because he didn't want Avery to see her father ripped to shreds by a werewolf. Avery looked at Scott trying to figure him out, a feeling of hurt filled her, because she wasn't stupid. She knew he was going to tell Isaac about her question earlier. About giving her the bite, she knew Isaacs reaction too, or at least she thought she did. So Avery decided to give him one last kiss and hug, maybe inhale his scent and store it somewhere in her head.

"Bye" Avery said after hugging Isaac and sliding herself out of the jeep, Stiles was there waiting to put his arm around her and go into a full blown hilarious story, with full hand gestures and goofy faces. Avery giggled behind her hand when the door flew open. Averys mother was standing in the doorway looking perfect as ever, Avery knew that mask she wore though. It was like the calm before the storm, Avery always knew she could take it as a warning. So she decided to take this moment to explain the cast.

"Mom, my friends took me to the doctor after I fell last night" Avery said calmly looking at her mother, giving her a look to tell her they didn't know. It was a lie, but Avery didn't care anymore. Her mom looked like she was about to reply when Theron popped up behind her.

"Avereeeeee!" He said, smiling his million dollar smile and hugging his sisters legs. "You were gone for...Whats that?" Her brother asked distractedly poking her cast.

"You still have that marker Stiles?" Avery asked looking at her friend beside her

"Yeah here, you can give it to me at school tomorrow!" Stiles called after he gave Avery the marker and began walking towards the car

"Now you can write your name" Avery said taking her brother by the hand and leading him into the house, "Hey Mom where is Dad?" Avery asked craning her neck to look in the living room

"Out with Chris" Her mother replied shortly, returning to the living room to watch some awful television series.

Avery smiled and hung out with her little brother reading,drawing on Averys cast and playing connect four until it was time for them to sleep.

* * *

><p>Averys sleep was short lived when she heard knocking on her window. At first she thought it was just a branch, I mean it was sort of windy, but Avery shot upright when she realized there was no tree close enough to her window to actually hit it. Which is when she saw the figure at her window, it looked like...<em>Derek?...it was too big and bulky to be Isaac or Scott...<em>Avery thought to herself still sitting in bed. Which is when the figure pointed towards the lock on her window. _Yup definitely Derek_ Avery sighed throwing her blankets to the side and walking over to her window.

"Derek what the hell?" Avery hissed, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm

"I need to tell you something" Derek said ignoring Averys question

"At...3am?" Avery asked slightly annoyed but also worried

"You have to stay with one of the pack, it's safer, you can't stay here, you're putting yourself and your family at risk" Derek said seriously

"But why?" Avery asked moving towards her window to close it and to look out, like she could see some sort of threat lurking in her mothers flower bed below, Derek came up behind her turning Avery around by the shoulders.

"Avery you have to listen to me" Derek said leaning down to be eye level with the much shorter Avery "There is another pack, we haven't tracked all of them yet, and they want you"

Avery rolled her eyes, _she had only recently learned about werewolves and supernatural beings and now they were after her? It seemed...ridiculous_

"Why me?" Avery asked, beginning to get annoyed at Derek and the whole situation

"Would you just listen?" Derek asked again avoiding Averys question

"No, I am staying here, now leave" Avery said stalking over to her bed and throwing the covers over herself, looking away from Derek but knowing he was staring at her, angrily

"You think you're safe...here?With him? with her? do you think they will protect you? just because they are hunters?" Derek asked his words seething out of him. Avery flipped around and jumped into Dereks face

"Safe?Safe?" She asked "No, I don't think I am fucking safe Derek! See this cast? my dad did that to me" Avery said waving her arm in Dereks face, Avery lifted the side of her shirt to reveal her black and blue side "And this? No I don't think I am safe, I don't think I'll ever be. But I am afraid. For me and my brother. I can't leave so don't come in here and lecture me. You and your little wolf pups can leave me alone. I've been taking care of myself all these years and I don't need a bunch of...you people 'protecting me'" Avery finished, almost spitting the last words

* * *

><p>Neither of them moved for 5 long minutes before Derek wrapped Avery in a hug<p>

"Sorry little one, we will protect you even if you don't want it, but I know you can also take care of yourself" He finished saying the last part while looking into Averys eyes

Avery nodded and told Derek she had to go to sleep, after he signed her cast because she wanted to show Stiles that she knew Derek was a big softie too, not that she thought she'd sleep but at least she could lay down.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by relatively quietly until Thursday, three days before the full moon, Avery was hanging out with Lydia when she got all weird all of the sudden. One minute they are talking about the winter formal that Lydia is helping to plan in 2 months and then next Lydia gets this far off look in her eye like she hears something terrifying.<p>

"Lydia? Lydia?" Avery asked waving her hand in her friends face "Whats wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Lydia whispered, still looking off into space

"Hear what?" Avery asked straining to hear, not that it'd help she was half deaf but still she tried

"That noise" Lydia said heading towards the door

"Where are you going?" Avery asked half jogging to catch up to Lydia, Lydia never answered she just got in the car along with Avery and started driving. Avery took the opportunity to call Isaac

"Isaac!...Lydia is being weird...No I know but this is different...Well she's talking about a noise,and we are driving and...no I don't know she's kind of like a zombie, are there such things as zombies?...sorry!...okay...we are at...the woods...I don't know all I see is trees!...I have to hang up she is walking away"

Avery hung up the phone and rushed towards Lydia while looking up at the sky, the sun was sinking lower on the horizon and the sky was turning to shades of dark blue and purple. As the sun went down as did the temperature, making Avery worry more about Lydia then herself who actually wore jeans and a sweater when it was cold out.

* * *

><p>"Lydia wait!" Avery cried still jogging to catch up, that's when Lydia stopped dead in her tracks<p>

*oomph* Avery said after running into the back of Lydia, that's when Lydia let out a scream. Not just any normal scream from being scared but something you only read about, or heard about in horror movies.

"LYDIA!" Avery called while her hands were over her ears, she ripped out her hearing aid which strangely enough amplified the sound in her ear that she wasn't supposed to be able to hear out of. When Lydia finally snapped out of it a single tear rolled down her face as she shook slightly.

"Avery..." she said not looking at Avery but slightly behind her

"Yeah..." Avery replied looking at Lydia and not daring to turn around

"Turn around" Lydia said in a frightened voice, as Avery turned around slowly to face whatever was behind her Lydia whispered "Do you see them too?"

Avery couldn't talk, it was like all the air was removed from her lungs at the same time her mouth had dried up like the Sahara. She could only nod, and hope that the guys got there soon, or else her and Lydia would be wolf chow.

* * *

><p>"Why hello there ladies, out for an evening stroll?" The man in front of them purred, but Avery wouldn't describe him as a man, not anymore at least. He was bigger than anyone Avery had ever seen, blood covered his clothes, no doubt from the unfortunate victim laying on the ground nearby. He was beautiful yet terrifying as his dark eyes bore into Avery, fear creeped up her spine, making the hair on her neck stand on end.<p>

His 3 goons weren't much better, all terrifyingly beautiful and strong, they all looked stronger than Scott and Dereks pack.

"W-w-what do you want?" Avery asked, trying to shield Lydia as the 4 werewolves began to surround them

"Why hasn't anyone told you yet? I'm surprised, they've made it hard enough to get to you, we want you" He said taking a step towards them, Lydia moved Avery to the side as if she might fight the wolf

"Oh look who isn't afraid of . " He mocked tilting his head sideways like he was sizing up Lydia "I think I will kill you first" He said taking yet another step closer to the girls, flicking his claws out as he did

"You do that and you're dead" Derek called from the side

"Oh look, company" The man who had been talking to them morphed into a wolf before their eyes, his eyes glowing red while the rest of his pack did the same, they all went for a different wolf while the one who had talked to Avery and Lydia stood by them, not letting them get away.

* * *

><p><strong> Cliff hanger duh...duh...duh :p sorry guys. Like it though? Lemme know :p<strong>


	7. Pain and Sorrow

**Finally updating-sorry about that got distracted with school and such...anyways continuing on...**

* * *

><p>"Lydia" Avery whispered frantically not taking her eyes away from the werewolf that stood nearby, not moving away from the two girls to join the fighting going on nearby. "What do we do?"<p>

"Wait, then we run" Lydia said doing the same but looking much more determined and brave than Avery could ever look

"But what about the pack?" Avery asked looking at Lydia a split second before returning her gaze to the big, nasty man smiling at them

"They can handle themselves" Lydia replied steadily, then grabbing Avery's good arm with enough force to tear it out of the socket Lydia pulled Avery along through the woods, the two running as fast as they could. Strangely enough the pack leader seemed to be following, slowly, not running after them just walking.

"What's he doing?" Avery yelled looking back as she ran faster, Lydia looked back momentarily as well then replied "I'm not sure but c'mon"

The two ran further and further away form the group, which in hindsight wasn't the best idea as they were all preoccupied fighting Alphas but they needed to get away from that creep, so they ran for about half an hour until seemed as though they were safe.

"Where did he go?" Avery asked terrified

"I don't know, let's keep going" Lydia replied as they continued at a slower pace through the slowly darkening woods

"Wait, my phone is vibrating" Avery said, stopping and looking around before she answered the phone

"Hello?...Mom?Wha...Where are you?!..." Avery looked at Lydia a horrified look on her face, one hand covered her mouth while the other shakily held her cell phone against her good ear "Mhmm...just tell me where you guys are...MOM!...MOM!..."

"Omg..." Avery said holding her phone out, staring at it, Lydia took a step towards Avery

"What's wrong?" She asked

"My...my family...they have them...he has them..." Avery said, no tears came this time, she was too shocked, too terrified to do anything else

"Omg" Lydia replied, putting a hand over her own mouth, then looking around realized they were lost in the middle of the woods, their pack could be in any state, Avery's family was in danger, and oh yeah there could be a crazy werewolf or more than one crazy werewolf after them and it was getting darker and darker.

"I'll call Stiles" Lydia said, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket

"Stiles!...Slow down!...I don't know where we are if I did would I be calling you?...There are trees? We are still in the woods, but listen that doesn't matter...Shhushh Stiles!...Avery's family is in danger you have to get over there now...we will get there just get one of your wolf-y friends to smell us out or something! I don't know just hurry!" Lydia hung up the phone with a huff

"Stiles says Isaac is coming, Allison will meet us with the car on the road once we find it and Stiles, Derek, and Isaac are going to your house" Lydia said while looking at Avery "Hey, everything is going to be alright" Lydia said as sincere as she could

A few minutes passed while the girls continued to walk slowly through the woods, hoping they were heading in the right direction, Avery still hadn't said anything since the phone call, they both stopped when they head someone coming.

"Who's there?" Lydia called in a semi-not so intimidating voice.

"Me" came Isaacs voice, like he hadn't just run a few miles to find them, he ran right up to Avery and wrapped his arms around her, not letting go to turn and talk to Lydia

"You guys are almost at the road, maybe 10 minutes if we hurry" Isaac said pulling Avery away from him slightly, she nodded and the three of them hurried to find the road.

* * *

><p>*At the pale yellow house, with the red door-The Lyall household*<p>

"Please don't hurt us, we never hunted you or your pack" Avery's mother pleaded, while her husband looked on angrily glaring at the Alpha in his living room

"Oh but you did, well your husband did, and he killed my brother and now you have something that I want" The man said as he walked around the family slowly, pouring gasoline as he did.

"Let me tell you a little story, You're husband here came to me, my pack, my...family" The man faltered slightly, "We had done nothing to hurt anyone and he killed half of my pack while they slept in their beds, then ran away" He spat right in Avery's fathers face

"Daddy..." Theron whimpered, the intruder whipped his head sideways to look at the small child "Do you know who I am little one?", Theron shook his head, his whole body shook as he tried to control his tears

"I am David, and your Daddy over there was a very mean man, he killed my family, so do you know what I am going to do now?" David asked, stepping back and emptying the jerry can of gasoline at the families feet "doing the same to him" David finished as he began to walk away, flicking a lighter as he did so and throwing onto the gas.

* * *

><p>Derek and Scott ran up to the house seconds before Stiles jeep screeched to a halt on the road in front of the house. Smoke was already billowing out of the upper floor windows which the glass was broken out of. Stiles jumped out of his jeep to stand with Scott, and Derek.<p>

"Can't we go in there?" Stiles asked, already knowing the answer but asking all the same

Derek looked at Scott who had sensed the same thing as him, you didn't need werewolf senses to know that there were no heartbeats to be heard in the house.

Sirens rang out in the distance, as Allison's car pulled up on the opposite side of the road. The look on Allison's face was momentarily shock then, she turned around to the back seat of her car clearly trying to stop Avery who was now running towards the house. Lydia hadn't moved from the car, tears rolled down her face and Isaac was running behind Avery. He didn't need to catch her though because Derek was right there, trying to hold Avery back. Usually this was fairly easy for a werewolf and especially the size that Avery is but her adrenaline was coursing through her making her fight with everything she had to get to the house.

"Avery...stop!" Derek said yelling at her as she screamed and fought against him, kicking and punching. Everyone else was frozen where they had been when Allison's car had pulled up. Their faces full of pain and sorrow for their friend.

"Avery!" Derek yelled again holding Avery's arms and looking into her eyes that were now filled with tears. She stopped fighting and collapsed against Derek, sobbing.

"They can't beee..." She sobbed trying to get the words out as Derek silently lead Avery to Stiles jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... :p please let me know what you think...<strong>


	8. Continuing on

**Whew finally updating after finishing classes for the term. Sorry guys.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly 5 days since the fire was lit in the Lyall house, claiming all the lives of the family except one, except Avery. She regretted leaving them every second of every day. Avery wouldn't eat, barely slept and when she did she woke up screaming in Isaacs arms. There was always someone with her, they all tried to make her feel better. Allison showed her videos of self defence, Lydia updated her on school, Stiles told her jokes, Cora told her weird family stories, while Isaac and Derek tried to make her eat or sleep. After 6 days Avery knew what she had to do, silently in the middle of the night she went to the bathroom in Dereks loft.<p>

_C'mon where is it? _Avery thought to herself while examining the bottles in the cupboard.

"Here" she said quietly pulling an orange pill bottle down and taking out 2 pills then dumping the contents into a glass of water. Avery left the bathroom as quietly as she could, she spotted Stiles sweater on the couch near his head and pulled it on silently. So far she had not been caught, she didn't see her shoes nearby so she went without. Quickly Avery headed towards the woods, hopefully to find the wolves that killed her family.

* * *

><p>"Hello darling" came a familiar sickening voice from a few feet in front of Avery, she could see a slight outline since the sky was changing from a dark indigo to an orangy pink as the day began.<p>

"Don't call me that, what do you want from me?" Avery said her voice raspy from barely speaking for almost a week.

"Oh but darling, we have so much history" He replied appearing a step away from Avery as two of his wolf pals grabbed her arms harshly from the sides.

"Get off me!" Avery yelled, struggling to break free

"Do you really care anymore? I mean we took everything from you, and now we are going to make you stronger, make you one of us. Isn't that what you wanted?" David asked before slowly leading the trio from the woods and towards a nearby road. Avery went along silently, her mind reeling. _What do I want anymore? Why does he want me? What about Isaac, and Stiles, and Derek?_

After a few more minutes of walking Avery began to question him.

"Why me? why am I so 'important'?" Avery asked, staring at the back of Davids head, his brown hair was perfectly in place, as if he spent hours on his appearance.

"Because you have unique abilities, I want to see if they are amplified after we turn you, in hindsight we should have kept your brother alive too but this works too"

Avery shook off the comment about her brother and asked another question, her curiosity getting to the better of her "What abilities?"

"Well for one, you think you cannot hear in one ear correct?...well that isn't really the case. When you turn you will be able to hear other wolves for miles, mostly ones in your pack, but all the same. This will be useful. Another interesting gift you may hold is well no lets keep that a secret still" David finished with a smile as they reached his shiny black BMW.

"After you" He said gesturing to the car as his pack threw Avery unceremoniously into the back seat before slamming the door

* * *

><p>Back at Derek's loft, the pack was woken up with the sound of Derek yelling at Isaac angrily.<p>

"Where the hell is she Isaac?" Derek yelled as he held Isaac up by the front of his shirt, Isaac looked both terrified and angry

"I said I don't know! She was here and when I woke up gone, we have to go find her now, stop yelling it won't help!" Isaac replied yelling just as loud as Derek had. Derek let go of Isaac shirt and left his apartment slamming the door as he went. The rest of the pack followed soon after heading mostly towards the woods and into their vehicles, trying to figure out where Avery could be.

"Well I mean she probably went to find the alpha" Stiles said while driving himself, Scott, and Allison around the woods.

"What why? they could kill her" Scott said

"But they won't, they will use her" Allison replied not looking at either of them

"Use her how?" Scott asked, slightly understanding but wanting to hear someone else say it

"Well for one we are all out looking for her right now, besides they had at least 3 opportunities to kill her already, and didn't, so there has to be another reason" Allison replied, locking eyes with Scotts brown ones.

Stiles nodded, then looked back to the road, he looked distressed, out of all of them, besides Isaac him and Avery were the closest. Scott seemed to notice

"Hey Stiles, don't worry we will find her it'll be fine" He said sympathetically as he put a hand on his friends back

"Will it actually be Scott?" Stiles asked, looking heartbrokenly into his friends eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I am already writing the next chapter, hopefully you are still reading. It'll be good. Maybe less pain for them all...err or not?<strong>

**Lemme know what you think :)**


End file.
